1. Field
The present disclosure relates to relates generally to a recovery device usable with personal recreational vehicles.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,487 discloses an emergency flotation and recovery device. The emergency rescue and recovery device includes a portable bundle with an inflatable bladder in a storage position. In one example, the inflatable bladder has a substantially toroid geometry when inflated. The portable bundle further includes a gas canister in communication with the inflatable bladder, and an opening mechanism coupled to the gas canister. A tether is coupled to the inflatable bladder. A manual trigger is coupled to the opening mechanism, and is operable to initiate inflation of the bladder. Optionally, the portable bundle includes a pouch and at least the inflatable bladder, the gas canister, and the opening mechanism are disposed within the pouch. A method for using an emergency rescue and recovery device includes coupling the portable bundle to a vehicle or person. A manual trigger is operated to inflate the bladder. The method includes inflating the bladder into a substantially toroid geometry splitting the enclosure.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.